Olive You
by XxStefany369xX
Summary: This is my first fanfiction story ever and I have been crazy for Samchel for a while so I wrote this. And the story is about how Sam and Rachel come to Samchel while working on a glee assignment "Original Internet Songs".
1. Hat of Fate

**Hi everyone! Ummm this is my first fanfiction story ever. So take it easy on the newbie please. OH and Jacklyn if you're reading this I TOLD YOU I was writing a fanfiction story! :D**

**Olive You**

Everyone was sitting in their seats socializing with each other, Mercedes was sitting next to Tina and Mike (of course. Duh Mike and Tina are going out!), Finn was sitting next to Quinn daydreaming as usual, Artie was next to Brittany and Santana as they talked about the weekend's plan, Puck was next to Lauren hitting on her for the umpteenth time, and Sam and Rachel were sitting alone looking as glum as ever.

'_Ever since the break-up with Quinn he's been more distant in glee than ever, and I can't blame him.'_ I recall my own break-up with Finn just 2 months ago thought Rachel ' _you know he looks kind of cute when you stare at him for a while'_, she thought looking at him but immediately dispersing the thought.

walks through the door with the "**The Hat of Fate" **and writes on the board "Original Internet Songs". He turns around and starts speaking "Okay guys this week I thought we could mix it and do something new for this week's assignment. And as you can see on the board we will only be singing original internet songs." he said looking at every student in the classroom. Some groaned at the idea of the assignment which made his smile fade the slightest bit.

"Uhhh what will this assignment actually teach us?" Mike asked.

"Well you guys need to gain back your originality. Come on you guys! I know everyone hasn't been getting along so this is you're chance to find a song and just have fun. To make it even better I'm making it a duet assignment. So one person at a time come here to pick out your partner."

Finn and Quinn walked up towards the piano, where the hat was, hand in hand. "Guess Barbie and Frankenteen are up first." Santana said faking gagging noises. Finn and Quinn glared at her but Santana just rolled her eyes in annoyance in return. Rachel and Sam joined in the giggling fit that the New Directions team was pulling.

"Hey Puck you're my partner" said Finn as he walked towards his seat and high-fives Puck.

"My turn", said Quinn as she pulls out a piece of paper, "_Great_ Santana"

Next was the Asian couple Mike and Tina "Cool I got Artie" Mike announced

"And I got Brittany" she told the class.

" What? How? I didn't even put my name in the hat" Brittany says clueless.

Lauren got up to pick out her partner "Hey Mercedes you're with me"

Lastly there was only Rachel and Sam but she got up nonetheless " Well I already know who I'm going to get" she told as she pulled out Sam's name,"Yup. Sam guess you're my partner" she said as the two shared a fond smile which didn't come unnoticed by Quinn and Finn.

"Okay now we're rolling! Now get together with your partner and discuss your plans for your song choice. Oh and before I forget you guys will be performing these songs on Thursday and Friday. And considering since today is Monday all of you guys better get working

Everyone scattered to go to their partners and pick out songs. Sam approached Rachel with a smile "Hey Rachel" "Hello Sam" "So ummm...wanna come over to my house today or tomorrow? Cuz' y'know we're partners and everything." "Today would be splendid Sam. *giggles* Yes we are partners"

Sam couldn't help it when he heard her laugh in a long time The two then continued to talk about plans and song selections with the occasional joke every now and then while being glared at by two oh so very angry and jealous ex's.

When the bell rang everyone cleared out of the room as if dieing to get out of school. Sam and Rachel were the only ones left in the room. They were exchanging phone numbers as they spoke "So Rachel do you want me to drive you to my house or do you want to ask your parents first then meet up over there?" "If it's okay with you to give me a ride you can take me. Oh my dads won't mind, especially considering that they're away on a business trip...again. I just have to get a few things from my locker." " Okay cool. And I wouldn't mind at all. Come on I'll walk you there." "Okay thank you."

With that Rachel led Sam to her locker, but little did she know that a certain 6'4 quarterback was waiting for her. As Sam was showing her his James Earl Jones impression which she found quite amusing. They were right down the hall of her locker when they heard him, "Rachel!" She froze for a second and Sam could have sworn that she cursed under her breath. As Finn walked up to the duo he frowned at the sight of Sam.

"I'll bring my car up to the school okay. So just meet me up front." Sam told Rachel as he was stared down by Finn.

"Hey Rach" said Finn and when he said that she flinched the slightest bit, which wasn't the reaction he was looking for. "Umm Finn please don't call me Rach anymore" "What! Why not?" "If you have to know it is only a nickname I would want my boyfriend and or close friends to call me. And seeing that you are no longer either of both you really don't have the privilege to call me 'Rach' just 'Rachel'." She said as she opened her locker to get her books out. "Oh okay _Rach-el_. I just wanted to know if there was anything going on with you and Sam.'Cuz if you didn't know he's probably trying to get in your pants or looking for a rebound girl." He spoke with an obvious frown on his face." No! Why would you think such a crude thing? And the only reason he'd be looking for a girl is because **you** broke Sam and Quinn up." Finn shoved his hands in his pocket and responded "Well I dunno I guess I saw you and Sam getting all along more than I expected. And I didn't break them up remember she **saved** my **life.**" "In case you didn't know that's called being friendly Finn. And even if there were anything going on between him and I, that is none of you're business. Oh please like I'll believe that sorry excuse Finn. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go meet Sam" she said closing her locker a bit harder than intended to.

_'I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT HYPOCRITICAL JERK! THINKING THAT SAM AND I WILL BE TOGETHER! He has Quinn now so he shouldn't care about my relationships with others. Gosh! Why does he always want what he doesn't have! Well this time I won't go back to him because Finn Hudson I am over you!_ she thought as she walked down the hallways of McKinley High School As Rachel stormed down the halls of McKinley High School, Sam had a similar encounter with Quinn. Quinn walked up to Sam's car right when he reached for the door and exclaimed "What hell is going on with you and Manhands?" "Whatever happened to a nice hello? And no nothing is going on between _Rachel_ and I." he responded while turning around clearly annoyed. "You know if you still want me I'll be more than happy to comply" " NO Quinn I don't want anything to do with such an egotistical, mean, cheater like you. And I'm sorry to say this, but we are through so whatever happens with Rachel and I has nothing to do with you anymore." "Fine but just remember that if people see you hanging out with _Rachel _you'll probably be the next slushie victim of the week." "Okay thanks for the heads up but unless you didn't know I don't really care what the school or you think. Oh and can you please stop acting like a bitch to Rachel. Now I'm going to pick up Rachel." he said as he got in his car and drove to the front of the school leaving behind a very livid Quinn behind.

When Sam and Rachel met up in the front of the school they drove to his house in silence. Sharing the occasional smile to remind the other of their presence. Even thigh they've barely talked to each other besides today, they felt as if they were real friends. They sang along to songs on the radio not caring if nearby drivers heard them.

**So what did you guys think? Do you like it, do you hate it? I'm still going to continue this, but I need help do you guys want me to write all the lyrics for **_**every **_**song, or just the song name and artists. Umm I really don't know what reviews are but I think they're good so yeah please review (I'm only 13). :]**


	2. Searching for a Song

**Hi guys! Sorry it took SOOOO long for the story to get here. Thanks a lot for all the favoriting you guys have done! And thanks to "implossiblyimpossble" for the FIRST review but also to the others who reviewed. It's nice to know that people enjoy the story. Hey so what did you guys think about the Finn and Quinn confrontations? I don't know how long this whole story will take until I'll be done. Oh please review to tell me what you think. So here is the new chapter for Olive you and I hope you enjoy.**

On the ride towards his house they both sang to songs. Rachel caught Sam humming a song from "**West Side Story**" (musicals were like a guilty pleasure towards him) which prompted her to take out her "**Emergency Musical CD**" from her purse and they both sang along to some songs. He also took out his Avatar Soundtrack Disk and put it on for her to listen. They both had smiles plastered on their faces that wouldn't go away even if they tried.

As they reached his driveway, they saw a car in the driveway, he broke the silence, "So...umm. It may not be any of my business, but what did Finn need to talk to you about?"

She responded," It's really nothing. You don't have to worry about it."

Sam sighed and got out of the car with Rachel repeating his motion, "Rachel, I know we don't really talk as often but if you need someone to talk to I'm here for you. So what did Finn say." he tried to sound not too demanding, but ever since the break-up with Quinn he sort of understood Rachel more. Losing someone you love or at least think you love and then being all alone. He's had more of interest in Rachel. He also couldn't help but notice those chocolate covered eyes she had.

"Why thank you Sam. He said that and I quote 'You're trying to get in my pants' but I know that's not true. He just got jealous that I was talking to a guy who was actually single. I then proceeded in as people say 'told him off'"

He chuckled at her last remark and said," Well I'm glad you told him straight. And Rachel I would never use you. And y'know Quinn also encountered me by my car. I told her to stop being mean to you cuz I don't want her to be mean to you for no reason." he said in a shy tone. "Thank you Sam." She said almost on the verge of tears. No one had ever stood up for her like that. "No problem Rach. Uhm please don't cry." He hugged her in an attempt to calm her down "I'm sorry Sam. It's just that I'm not used to getting defended and it just shocked me that you care about me to even do that."

As they entered his home he asked if she needed refreshments like a good gentleman. That was around the time that an older blonde woman came out of the living room. "Oh hi Sam. How was your day at school? Hi you must be one of Sam's friends?" She asked them curiously. Sam's mother, Debby, was surprised to see that Sam was bringing home a girl ever since Quinn and Sam broke-up. She didn't really know a lot of his friends that came over. One thing that caught Rachel's eyes was her hair color, which resembled the color of chestnut, and it confused her since Sam's hair was blonde. She put it off thinking he had his father's hair.

"Hi mom. This is Rachel. We're working on a glee assignment together so we'll just be upstairs okay." Sam said.

"Hello Mrs. Evans. It is a very pleasant surprise to see you." said Rachel ever so politely. "Oh please call me Debby. It's very nice to see you too. Will you happen to be staying for dinner too?" "I would love to but I wouldn't want to be a burden to you." "Please any friend of Sam's is never a burden!" "Yeah Rachel you should stay for dinner. And didn't you say that your dads were on a business trip so I'm sure they wouldn't mind." said Sam. "Okay I would love to join you for dinner Debby!" Rachel responded with a pearly white smile.

They immediately headed to the laptop and turned it on after their conversation with Debby. As they waited for it to load Rachel was looking at the Avatar posters and the shrine with various Avatar merchandise that surrounded his room. "I see you're quite the Avatar fan." "Oh you saw those huh?" he blushed while talking."Well it's pretty hard to miss." "Yeah they are aren't they? I'm a sort of a dork. I even know the Avatar language Na'vi, watched the movie premiere in 3-D, and I own the movie so I've seen it over 100 times." "Wow you're as much of an Avatar fan as I am a Broadway and Barbra Streisand fan. I saw the movie and I have to say James Cameron did a very excellent job at expressing the Na'vi people." I know right. Okay so for the assignment. We could start by looking at YouTube." "Oh yes of course. Millions of people create and post original songs there."

When the laptop finally loaded they searched throughout YouTube trying to find the perfect song for their assignment. After 1 hour of searching for a song Sam spoke,"Ugh! I give up! Finding a good song is hard when most of them are just spoofs or parodies!" "Now Samuel although I do agree with you that most songs are childish and or inappropriate we mustn't give up so quickly. There must be a good song out there.", as she finished her sentence they heard a car pull up in the driveway. "That must be my dad. Come down stairs so you can meet him. We could get a snack break if you want."

She went downstairs and was met by an older man with black hair named David. They all talked and David told some jokes about Sam and Avatar. Which he got a deep blush out of. Sam and Rachel got snacks out of the fridge and were told that dinner would be ready to eat in an hour or so. When they got to his room she talked, "So...Um...I noticed that you don't have your parent's hair color."

"Oh! You noticed huh. Well I sort of...kind of..." "Come on you can tell me Avatar Boy!" "Fine I poured lemon juice on my hair to make it blond. But don't tell anyone "he said sheepishly."Oh Sam that's not something you have to hide from me." she smiled at him.

He then went back to searching through the computer as Rachel was lost in her own thoughts. Why didn't I ever get to know him until now? _He's very handsome, funny, hot, and sort of a dork like me. Ugh what am I thinking! Snap out of it Rachel! You do not like Sam Evans!_

"Okay then now onto the glee assignment. What song do you want to do? So far our choices are parodies, spoofs, or really really random songs." She giggled at his emphasize and Sam felt a light blush go to his cheeks. "Um I would like to consider that we keep on searching for a new song. Considering that these song choices aren't suitable enough for us to perform in front of the whole glee club. Don't you think?" "Yeah me too but it is due on Friday so we kinda need to get a song quickly ri-"

"Sammy! Dinnertime!" Debby called out from downstairs. "Okay thanks mom. I'll be down in a minute. Well we can probably search later or tomorrow, but right now let's go eat." "Okay Sammy." she giggled out as he mock glared at her then stuck out his tongue.

**XXxxXX**

**At Rachel's porch**

After they all ate dinner Sam offered to take her home. "Well thank you for driving me home and for the dinner. Your mother's cooking is very delicious." "Oh yeah no problem. Yeah her cooking's the bomb. Sorry we couldn't find a song for the assignment today, you should come tomorrow so we can actually find a song for Friday" "I will take you up on that offer Sam." "Okay then goodnight c'ya tomorrow." "Goodnight Sammy" she said as he turned around to go back to his car. "Oh and Rachel" she was surprised by his lips kissing her on the cheek. They stood there for a second as a light blush swept around her cheeks. "Sorry. Bye!" he said in a rush then left a speechless Rachel alone.

**So what do you guys think? Please review for more chapters. I was originally only going to do 2 chapters but let's see where this is going to lead us. :D**


	3. The Fight

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Thank you all for your reviews and favoriting of this story! So without further ado here is Chapter 3 of Olive You.**

**Sam's Point of View**

_Come on Evans you can do this! Just kiss her on the cheek...or lips. Come on it now or never. _"Oh and Rachel "He lean turns around and kisses her cheek catching Rachel completely off guard. Right when his lips made contact to her cheek there was a jolt of electricity that was sent throughout his whole body. _Way to go Evans! You just blew any chance of being friends with her. Why did you have to kiss her? Well at least it was in the cheek instead of her lips which you chickened out to kiss! But it felt so good for just the cheek. Great she's not talking that can't be good. Oh God I should just leave because she obviously doesn't like me like that. _So with that I quickly said, "Sorry. Bye." In the drive I turn on my radio and realize that Rachel's CD is still on so I sing along to songs alone. I stop and park my car by a park and hit my head against the wheel. _She's so pretty, smart, dorky, and gorgeous. I don't really know how long I've been feeling like this but one thing's for sure and that's that I have to make Rachel Barbra Berry my girlfriend!_

**Rachel's Point of View**

_What just happened? Is he…..kissing me? Well a kiss on the cheek but a kiss none the less. Maybe he does this to every girl? He couldn't have kissed me because he...likes...me? That can't be true? Is it? Oh my gosh! He's just standing there. Say something._ Just as she was about to open her lips he let out a nervous "Sorry. Bye" and leaves you there without another word. After he drives off you raise your hand to the exact spot where he just kissed you._ No Rachel! You mustn't fall for him that easily. You've learned better than to let your heart out on the line like that. _As she thought this another part of her mind let their words be spoken. _But Rachel! You like him too. He's funny, hot, dorky, smart, and not to mention his sexy abs. _At that last thought she literally face palmed her face. "Stop these idiotic non-sense thoughts Rachel!" she said aloud. Ugh tomorrow's going to be a long day.

**XXxxXX**

**At School the Next Day**

**No One's Point of View**

When Rachel was at her locker getting her books for the day Karofsky and Azimio closed her locker and slammed 2 red ice cold slushies to her face. As they were leaving with laughter filling the hallways she turned to go to the girl's bathroom, she heard Sam slam Karofsky into the lockers and say, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR GUY'S PROBLEM!" "Nothing just teaching Treasure Trail over here her place in the school. What's your problem Evans?" replied and angry Karofsky as he pushed out of Sam's hold. "My problem is that you guys should just cut your crap, stop being such jerks, and stop slushing Rachel!" said Sam. As he said this Azimio punched Sam in the right eye socket which sent Sam on the floor. Rachel was about to run up to Sam when he finally got out of his shock induced trance he jumped on Azimio and punched him left and right drawing blood from Azimio's lips. Karofsky came up from behind Sam and grabbed his arms as Azimio got up and started punching Sam. By then there was already a crowd around them as Azimio yelled, "What are you gonna do now huh Evans! Your little glee friends can't help you now!" Sam bit his bottom lip and even drew blood out to stop from yelling in pain which made Azimio punch harder.

Rachel stared in shock and anger was rising within her seeing Sam in such pain. She ran over to Karofsky without thinking and just started hitting him back and forth with all her might. "LET HIM GO!" she yelled. Karofsky let go of Sam and pushed Rachel against the locker, "Stay out of this man-hands!" Sam felt anger rise in him as Karofsky pushed her and punched Azimio and then punched Karofsky away from Rachel.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?" Said Principal Figgins as the crowd spread apart like the Red Sea to let him through. "You two in my office now" he pointed at Azimio and Karofsky. They followed him to his office staring glares at both Sam and Rachel.

"Rachel….are you….okay?" Sam said through pain as he kneeled next to her on the floor. "I should be asking you that question. Come on we both need to get cleaned up." She got up and helped lead Sam to the girl's bathroom where she would be able to treat his wounds.

On their walk towards the bathroom they stopped at her locker for her little pink trolley bag. When they were in the bathroom she cleaned his wounds in silence when she suddenly spoke up. "Thank you for standing up for me Sam. But you didn't need to do all of that for me. I'm used to it and I just ignore it now." "Rachel. I _**needed **_to stand up for you. The point is that you shouldn't be used to it and be scared of walking down the halls and just suddenly getting slushied. Rachel you're my friend. And friends stick up for each other okay. So if I can help you in any way I will." She had tears in her eyes by now, "Thank you Sam. It's just that I don't **ever **want to see you get hurt like that ever again." She hugged him and he ignored the pain in his chest that she gave him as they hugged. "And how are you? You seemed to get pretty banged up when you hit the lockers." "Well I wouldn't say that it doesn't hurt a little but I'll live" "Do you need to change your clothes or clean your hair or something." "Oh yes. Thank you for reminding me. I just need to rinse my hair out to get this disgustingly sticky syrup." She put her head in the sink and started to rinse her hair when Sam started helping her by scrubbing gently with his hands on her hair. When she was done she grabbed her trolley bag and when to a stall and changed to another short skirt, knee high socks, and an argyle sweater.

"Well thank you for helping me Sam. We seriously need to get some ice on your eye. Come on I'll get some for you in the nurse's office." "Okay then. Um…Rachel. I sort of need to talk to you about yesterday. Please don't get mad that I just left you. It's just that I was nervous about what you would think and the truth is", he sighed and continued," the truth is, is that I like you Rachel. Like a lot. Please say something." It took her a minute to actually process what he had just said. "Ah Sam. I do have to say that it is quite a shock to find out that you have feelings toward me and although your feelings _**are **_returned I don't think I can deal with another relationship quite _**yet**_. I mean we barely know each other and until yesterday it was really the only time where we actually spoke to each other." It took all her will to even say that to him even after what he just went through to protect her, but she wasn't ready to begin in a relationship. She wanted to get to know him more to start beginning on even engaging in that sort of way. Sam was wasn't completely devastated to find out that she wouldn't go out with him but then again she did have a point. They barely knew each other. And she even liked him back use the word "yet" so there's a bright side. He held a small smile, "Oh. But Rachel just know that I won't stop fighting for you. So just keep that in mind." She got on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek.

They were heading towards the nurse's office when Finn came up to them, "Hey Rachel are you okay." He said completely ignoring Sam next to her. "I'm fine thank you. But, mind if ask, why would you care?" "Whoa Rachel I just wanted to see if you needed any help. I saw you get pushed to the locker. So…yeah" "If you wanted to help me you would've helped Sam when he needed you. But instead you were just standing around not even bothering to even lift a finger. And that just shows how much of a coward you are. Now if you excuse me I have to go get some ice for Sam."

They continued walking in silence until they reached the nurse's office for the pack of ice just in time for the first bell to ring. "Rachel you can go now. I know you don't want to mess up your perfect attendance record and I'll just be getting a pack of ice." "No I can't leave you and besides I'm the reason you're here in the first place." "Well then we better start running to your class. Unless you want to be late." He chuckled out.

**So what do you guys think. Don't hate me if you don't like Rachel not being ready for a relationship just yet. Now keep in mind the YET part okay. They have to take it one step at a time. And there will be A LOT of songs on Friday when they perform. Leave your ideas/comments on the review wall. **


	4. Confrontations

**Hey! What are your guy's ideas on the slow development of Evanberry? Thanks a lot for all of the reviews! The songs being used here are "The Heart Never Lies" by McFly and "Butterflies" by Alana Lee. Using the song "Butterflies" was inspired by mrseligoldsworthy27. So post your comments, ideas, and reviews on the review wall.**

In their classes Sam and Rachel found out so much about each other. Sam found out that Rachel wanted to be a Broadway star (even though he already knew that), her idol was Barbra Streisand, she had 2 gay dads, and she wanted to be on **Avatar on Ice**! And how wicked was that! Rachel found out that Sam is a total Avatar fanatic (she could sort of tell with all the posters in his room), he went to an all boy's boarding school, about his body issues. To which Rachel told not to worry about it because he was perfect the way he was thus causing him to eat Cool Ranch Doritos without worry.

Later on during lunch Sam went to his locker to drop off a few textbooks when Finn came up to him looking angrier than he has ever been. "I need you to back off from Rachel!" he yelled as he slammed Sam into the lockers. "Dude! Rachel and I are friends okay. She needs someone to help protect her in this school!" "Well I can be that someone for her instead of you!" he shoved Sam a little harder making him wince from his bruises of his earlier fight. "**NO YOU CAN'T DUDE!** You didn't even stand up for her when she got slushied this morning!" "…I was there after." Finn said a little bit timidly this time. "Yeah but you weren't there when she needed someone. So a little too late." "You still need to stay the hell away from her and just get the assignment over with Evans. **She's mine**." "Are you seriously that hard-headed? **She doesn't want you anymore**! I thought she told you that on Monday! Do you seriously think that you're the best for her? I haven't been at McKinley very long but I do know is that you **never **stood up for Rachel, **never **complimented her without her telling you, and you treated her for **granted**!" "You don't know what you're talking about. **I LOVE RACHEL!** I just didn't know how to show it." "Then why did you pick Quinn and **purposely **made her cheat on me when you **knew **that Rachel would get hurt by it?"

Finn just stood there mouth hanging agape. He was caught off guard with the whole Quinn situation. "...She...saved…my...life. I didn-" Sam spoke up, "You know what don't even answer that I'm leaving now." "But I'm not done with you." "Well but I am okay. I've already gotten into one fight this morning I don't need another one." And with that Sam left an angry Finn alone in the hallways.

_I'll show him. I'll be a better friend to Rachel than he was a boyfriend to her. I need to prove to Rachel that I won't hurt her. I'll treat her better than anyone has ever cared to. I need to find a good song to sing to her. And then another song for us to sing together_. Thought Sam.

**Glee Club**

Rachel arrived early for Glee Club alone waiting for the rest of New Directions to get there. Sam had told her to go without him since he had to get his stuff from his locker on the other side of the school. As Rachel was heavy in thought about the earlier events that happened in the hallway and bathroom when she was so rudely interrupted by Quinn, "Man-hands! What do you think you're doing with Sam?" "I don't know what you're talking about Quinn." "Don't play dumb with me Streisand! I'm talking about that fight in the hallway with the jocks!" "Oh you are referring to this morning's actions. I can surely assure you that Sam was just acting as a friend." People from New Directions were starting to gather around but still no Sam or "Oh please! I bet it's just because you're partners in the assignment and nothing else. Why do you always go for my ex-boyfriends? Won't you ever learn! _**They always go back to me**_. No one in their right mind will be stupid enough to go out with someone as ugly as you bec-"

"That's enough Quinn!" Sam interrupted her while giving her a glare. His facial expression changed when he asked "Rachel are you okay?" He was walking up to her when she ran out of the room towards the girl's bathroom.

"Damn it Quinn! I told you to stop being such a bitch to her." "Why would you even give a damn about her anyway? How could you go from dating someone like me and Santana to liking someone like her?" "She's nice, smart, pretty, and nothing like you two. She lives her life without having to put people down so she can feel better about herself like you do."

When he left Tina, Mercedes, Artie, and _**even **_Santana started bashing on Quinn for being such a jerk towards Rachel.

Sam ran after Rachel and found her sobbing in the bathroom floor. He kneeled next to her and put his arm around her. He whispered comforting words to her, "Rachel don't listen to her." "Why she's always right about these things. And I **am **ugly. Puck went to Quinn, even if I don't love him it still hurt, Finn went to Quinn, and my own mother chose Quinn's baby instead of me." She sobbed. "Rachel."He started but stopped when he noticed she was looking at the floor. "Look at me. You're beautiful and you know it. When I told you how I felt about you I meant it. I'm going to fight for **you**, stand up for **you**, and when you fall I'll be there to pick up the pieces. Those people obviously didn't know what they had and are _**idiots **_for letting you go so easily. Rachel when I say this I mean it **I'd never leave you for Quinn**." "Do you…really…mean that?" she asked in between sobs. "Yes with all my heart Rachel. Now come on I have a surprise for you in Glee Club." He held her hand as they walked to the choir room. Rachel felt a rush of butterflies as he held her hand while he felt his heart beat going faster.

When they entered they let go of each other's hand and felt an urging need to return to the other's hand. Everyone had already taken their seats and were now waiting for . Everyone was talking more about their song choices and how they were going to win. Sam sat alone while Rachel was talking to Artie about something that he wasn't supposed to find out just yet.

_I wonder what his surprise is. Oh my gosh! Did he find out that I'm singing him a song? I really hope he didn't. Well he couldn't possibly have found out about it I barely decided to sing this song not only just 10 minutes ago. It was more of a spur of the moment but still I have to go through with this. Sam is a really nice guy and I can't deny him the access to being my boyfriend much longer. Even if I did say I wanted to wait a little longer. I just can't fight my feelings that are inside of me anymore._

As walks into the room Sam stands up and walks toward him. " I would like to perform a song today but it's not for the assignment and it's also not an original song. Is that okay?" "Sure Sam. You can perform right now and then I can I send people with their partners." "Okay cool. Thanks !" Sam walked up to the band and told them what song he wanted to perform then grabbed his guitar and went to the middle of the classroom. "Rachel this song is for you", was all he said before he performed. He started strumming his guitar to the song.

_**Some people laugh, some people cry**_

_**Some people live, some people die**_

_**Some people run, right into the fire**_

_**Some people hide their every desire**_

_**But we are the lovers**_

_**If you don't believe me**_

He stepped in front of her and looked her deep in the eyes not caring if anyone was in the room because in his eyes it was just him and Rachel.

_**Then just look into my eyes**_

Sam stopped playing his guitar and grabbed Rachel's hand and put it over his heart as he sang the next line.

_**'cause the heart never lies**_

He then continued to play in front of the room.

_**Some people fight, some people fall**_

_**Others pretend they don't care at all**_

_**If you wanna fight I'll stand right beside you**_

_**The day that you fall I'll be right behind you**_

_**To pick up the pieces**_

He thought about the earlier events. About yesterday, the fight, and the bathroom. He knew that this song was perfect for his situation.

_**If you don't believe me**_

_**Just look into my eyes**_

_**'cause the heart never lies**_

_**Woah**_

_**Woah**_

_**Throughout the whole song he kept eye contact with her.**_

_**Another year over, and we're still together**_

_**It's not always easy, but I'm here forever**_

_**We are the lovers**_

Sam pictured what it would be like if he and Rachel did go out together. Holding hands without worrying what others think and being able to kiss her whenever he wanted.

_**I know you believe me**_

_**When you look into my eyes**_

_**'cause the heart never lies**_

_**Hey**_

_**And we are the lovers**_

_**I know you believe me**_

_**When you look into my eyes**_

_**'cause the heart never lies**_

_**Oh-oh-woah**_

_**Woah**_

_**Another year over, and we're still together**_

_**It's not always easy, but I'm here forever**_

_**Yeah we are the lovers, I know you believe me**_

_**When you look into my eyes**_

_**'cause the heart never lies**_

_**'cause the heart never lies**_

_**Because the heart never lies**_

Everyone clapped except for Quinn and Finn who grouched in annoyance, with for Sam as he went and took his seat with Rachel. She raised her hand as soon as he sat down. ". I too would want to sing a song for today. I might add that it isn't for the assignment but furthermore inspired from it." "Okay Rachel show us what you've got." "Thank you and also this song hasn't been fully rehearsed either." She walked up to the band and told them what song she wanted to sing. "Sam this song is about you and thank you."

_**(Rachel, **__**Artie**__**)**_

_**From the early days**_

_**I saw your face boy**_

_**You told me a line**_

_**I knew you were shy**_

She recalls the first day he showed up to Glee Club with his cheesy introduction 'I'm Sam. Sam I am. And I don't like Green Eggs and Ham.'

_**This is what we do**_

_**You don't have to be ashamed**_

_**Cause we're holding hands walking in the hallways**_

The memory of them walking to the choir room not only 30 minutes ago came to her mind as she sang these couple of lines.

_**You give me butterflies deep inside**_

_**You give me butterflies**_

_**I don't know where to run, run, run from you**_

_**So I gotta say you give me butterflies deep inside**_

She pointed to her heart then stomach trying to hold back a giggle.

_**You give me butterflies**_

_**I don't know what to do, do, do without you**_

The more she thought about it she realized that she couldn't stand to be without Sam at her side whether walking next to her or comforting her when she cried.

_**Boy, you give me butterflies**_

_**I get lost sometimes when you act like a fool**_

_**You ignore my words and I can't get over you**_

_**This is what we do everyday**_

_**I'm in my room on the phone with you**_

_**All night long**_

_**You give me butterflies deep inside**_

_**You give me butterflies**_

_**I don't know where to run, run, run from you**_

_**So I gotta say you give me butterflies deep inside**_

_**You give me butterflies**_

_**I don't know what to do, do, do without you**_

_**Boy, you give me butterflies**_

_**You give me butterflies deep inside**_

_**You give me butterflies**_

_**I don't know where to run, run, run from you**_

_**So I gotta say you give me butterflies deep inside**_

_**You give me butterflies**_

_**I don't know what to do, do, do without you**_

Artie all of a sudden wheeled himself up to be next to Rachel and started singing his part.

_**(So Rachel)**_

_**Boy, you give me butterflies**_

_**(Check check check this out)**_

_**Back in the days, the days I had butterflies**_

_**The way you're feeling now, I'm feeling crazy**_

_**It make me think about this one girl, uh**_

_**She sat in the back of the class**_

_**The way you look at him was the same way I look at her**_

_**Back in the seat, we were rocking notes back and forth**_

_**Feeling like grease**_

_**Every time she smiles, I wink at her, she wink at me**_

_**This was no fairy tale, she got me going out of my mind**_

_**Oh won't she help me with my grades?**_

_**Filling everything, eating sugar cane, now you're being in the same situation**_

_**Take it to court, court, no reservation**_

_**You give me butterflies deep inside**_

_**You give me butterflies**_

_**I don't know where to run, run, run from you**_

_**So I gotta say you give me butterflies deep inside**_

_**You give me butterflies**_

_**I don't know what to do, do, do without you**_

_**Boy, you give me butterflies**_

She ended the song everyone clapped except for yet again Finn and Quinn. Mercedes stood up and gave her a hug. "That's my girl!" Mercedes hollered.

At the end of the class Santana walked up to Rachel and Sam and said, "Rachel I need to tell you something." Sam looked at her warningly and Rachel assured him, "Sam it's okay. I'll be okay." "I'll bring the car to the front okay." Santana spoke, "It won't take long I just wanted to say that I've got your back too if Quinn pulls another bitch move like that. Even Mercedes, Tina, Artie, and I stood up for you when you guys left the room after the "confrontation" thing. Okay so yeah bye I guess." She turned to leave but Rachel grabbed her arm and gave her a hug. "Thank you Santana. It means a lot to me that you care." "Whoa Berry. Personal space please." She replied but still hugged her back, "Anyways I have gots to go get me some Breadsticks bye." And with that she left Rachel and Sam alone. "Well I say I have just made a new friend." Said Rachel.

**And if I don't update fast it's probably because of school so I am apologizing in advance. Sorry. So everyone please leave your comments, ideas, or reviews on the review wall. :D Reviews=LOVE! :D**


End file.
